


Reasons and Truths

by ShadowBeaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBeaw/pseuds/ShadowBeaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story of why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons and Truths

"Why won't you let me love you, Naruto?!" Sasuke's knuckles were turning white as his grip tightened on the chair in front of him.

 

"Because you just can't!"  Naruto yelled back, blue eyes brimming with tears.

 

"Tell me why!"  The sharrigan user threw the chair across the kitchen then headed for the blonde.  Naruto bit his lip and moved towards the door but was stopped by an arm on either side of his head.  "Tell me.  Now!"

 

"Because I'm a monster!  Because I don't deserve to have you and you deserve to have someone else.  Someone that can give you children.  Someone who isn't hated by the entire town.  Someone who's not me!" Naruto cried out, tears breaking from his eyes and spilling over his cheeks.

 

Sasuke dropped his head letting out a deep sigh.  "Is this how you see yourself?  Do you truly think you don't deserve to be happy too?" he asked softly, dark eyes meeting teary blue.

 

"I am happy...  I have all of my friends and my sensei's.  I have you.  That's all I need..."

 

"But you can't have love, our kind of love?"

 

"I..."  Naruto bit his lip and adverted his gaze, finding the floor quite interesting suddenly.

 

"Naruto," Sasuke ran his hand over the blonde's cheek, thumb over his lip before lifting his chin,"You deserve this more than anyone in Konoha.  I don't think you realize how much you have really done.  You have brought out the good in so many people.  Helped numerous people.  Hell, you managed to bring me back and snap me out of my murderous intent.  You have this special ability to help people and befriend them.  And you've kept true to your word that you would protect Konoha.  So don't tell me you don't deserve this, dobe, cause you do."  Before the kyuubi holder could talk, he pressed his lips deeply into his.

 

Naruto struggled at first but soon melted into it, his arms wrapping around the dark-eyed teen's neck.  The tears stopped leaving only a stain from where they had once been.  Needing to breathe after awhile, he leaned his head against Sasuke's.  "What did I tell you about calling me dobe, teme?" he said softly with only an underline of anger.

 

"I only say what I see, dobe."  Sasuke smirked and quickly stepped back and ducked, dodging the fist aimed at him.

 

"TEME!" The blonde growled out, chasing after the sharrigan user.


End file.
